Son of Time
by Gamer95
Summary: FemLink request. Ganon is defeated, and the heroine of time is awaiting her next task. But she was not expecting her next task to be rescuing a suffering child from abusive relatives and raising him as her own son to prevent him from going dark. With the help of Zelda, Link enters a whole new world, all for the sake of the child she will call her son.
1. Chapter 1

"Link...Link...Link!" a soft melodic voice spoke awakening a woman in her early twenties but her eyes held the courage and strength of those twice her age, Link opened her eyes to see that she was in the Temple of Time, she searched for the source of the voice that woken her up and to her surprise it was Princess Zelda.

The blonde young woman rose to her feet. "Princess?" She asked. "What am I doing here?" Zelda smiled.

"Allow me to explain..."

"Allow us to do so my bearer." Another voice spoke and a figure appeared in a flash of blue light, when the light faded it revealed a woman with long blue hair, a matching sleeveless dress, a gold tiara and necklace carrying a harp. (Nayru from Oracle of Ages.)

"Nayru!" Zelda gasped and bowed to the goddess of wisdom.

Nayru giggled a little bit "Not just me but my sisters as well." two more flashes one in orange and the other green faded to reveal Nayru's sisters the orange light revealed a woman in a dark form fitting dress reaching her knees, her firery orange hair held in a ponytail with a large gold band and a pair of over sized gold bangles wave as she walks. (Din from Oracle of Seasons.)

"Hey Link, it's been awhile since you've seen this form huh?" she spoke in a lightly teasing tone.

"Enough Din you know that she doesn't recognize you." the third voice revealed to belong to a young girl with dark green hair tied into twin buns wearing a light green dress and carrying a book (Farore from the Oracle games.)

"You know I'm just teasing Farore." Din said in a slight huff.

Link's eyes narrowed in anticipation. All three of the Goddesses and Zelda in one place had to mean trouble...

"What is it? Has Ganon returned? Is there a new threat to our land? What challenges will I be facing?"

"Nothing of the sort, Ganon will not return for a time so the lands are at peace. But as goddesses we have the ability to peer into other realms and we came across a terrible darkness that will arrive in this world." Farore spoke.

Link crossed her arms. "Another dark force is going to come here? So then it's going to be my job to destroy it once and for all?"

"No, Link." Nayru replied calmly. "Your mission is to become a mother." She waited to see the inevitable humour that would come from the young woman's reaction.

For a moment there was a deafening silence, then not five seconds later "Are you KIDDING ME?! I am the Heroine of Time, not the Babysitter of Time." Link yells at Zelda.

"Link, I understand you may have reasons for not wanting to do it...But if you do not, then this child's hatred and sadness will corrupt his future self, causing him to become a dark lord that may rival even Ganon." Link sighed.

"What on Earth would cause this child to go dark?"

Nayru summons a glowing sphere "Watch and learn of the child who's path will lead him to ruin unless you help him." Nayru said.

Link took the sphere out of the goddesses' hands, and gazed into it, curious to see what awaited her. She saw the face of the child she was supposedly going to be raising. She couldn't help but smile slightly. He really was rather adorable...

Then, the vision began. She saw a large man towering over the child, beating him with a baseball bat. Another vision...The same child being thrown against a wall. The next part, the child being forced to cook dinner for the obese man's family, unallowed to have any of the food he had spent two hours cooking, only to be "rewarded" for his efforts by being held against the burning hot stove for accidentally slightly overcooking the meat loaf. Another vision, the child softly crying to himself in a dark cupboard, his bedroom, only to be beaten for crying and annoying the fat man...

A woman that looked surprisingly like a horse was using a leather belt against the boy's back for not weeding the garden properly, another vision had the woman forcibly making the child drink something the lettering was unfamiliar to Link but the look on the boy's face tells that he was in agony.

A morbidly obese child pinning the smaller boy to the ground and punching him in the face, leaving it bloodied and bruised. The same boy taking a small female deer plushie, one that was clearly important to him, and ripping it's head off, then laughing at the devastated expression on the younger boy's face. A mysterious force places the head of the cuddly toy perfectly back on the doe's head, and the fat boy yells for his father because the freak was doing "freaky stuff" again.

Another woman yelling at the tiny child for taking too long to drag her incredibly large suitcase up the stairs. The little boy tries desperately to apologize, but she refuses to listen and sics her dog on him. The entire family laughs with sadistic glee as the dog mauls the child...

With a furious scream the orb was shattered by Link using the Master Sword to split the orb in two. The goddesses and Zelda looked at Link who was breathing hard and with pure fury in her eyes, not even the Dark Lord Ganon had ever invoked such hate from the heroine.

"Send me there and I will raise this child." Link said in a low tone.

The goddesses and the princess all exchanged concerned glances. Sure, the people absolutely deserved it...But in Link's current state of mind, they genuinely pitied the inhabitants of that household. There was no telling what Link would do when she got her hands on them, but it was not going to be pleasant.

"Very well...Thank you, Link. You truly are the greatest hero there ever was..."

Din walked over to Link and handed her a bag "This bag has items that will be of use when the time is right, and it is near infinite so you can carry almost anything in it." Din spoke.

Nayru, handed her a small glass sphere "This sphere will allow you to communicate with us and return you to the temple in case of emergencies." Link nodded and placed the sphere inside the bag.

Finally Farore handed Link a pendant with the Triforce on it "This will give the child the ability to use our spells and only he can remove it from himself." she looked at Zelda and then to her sisters "Zelda, we wish for you to accompany Link on this journey, not because of the growing threat but he will have need of your advice and wisdom." she spoke stunning Zelda slightly before bowing.

"If that is what the goddesses command then I shall follow their orders." Zelda bowed.

"Goddesses, with all due respect, I request to be sent off immediately. I want to rescue this child as soon as possible." Link had her hand clutched on the master sword, anxious to start cutting into the flesh of the disgusting sub-human beings who dared harm an innocent child.

"And so you shall." Nayru said with a nod. With a quick flex of concentration, the warrior and the princess found themselves engulfed in light. When it cleared, they found themselves in unfamiliar territory...On a modern city street. And they were standing in front of a house that said Number Four Privet Drive...

Zelda looks at the house and spoke "I sense a type of barrier magic surrounding the house. It is feeding off of the love strengthening it." Zelda analysed.

Link scowled. "I sincerely doubt there is any "love" happening in that horrible household." She spat. She pulled out the Master Sword, and with one powerful thrust, the barrier surrounding the house shattered like glass. Zelda gaped at the heroine in shock. Link paid her no mind. Her mindset was focused on getting into that house and rescuing the child, as well as punishing the ones who had caused his pain.

Link marches to the door and without hesitation slashes the door into pieces, without the door blocking her way in she enters with Zelda in tow that's when she hears the sounds of the child that she was supposed to raise crying out in pain, Link follows the voice to the basement where it took every amount of courage in her body not to throw up at the sight before her.

Link and Zelda didn't know it, but Vernon Dursley was the type to get extremely creative with his punishments, often getting them from movies. Aa a result, the child was hanging from what appears to be a type of cross, bloodied and bruised they could see a small pile of dried wood around the base of the cross and the fat man pouring a type of liquid on the wood.

Link was seeing red as she glared at the man, absolute hatred noticeable in her gaze. She let out a scream of rage, and leapt down the stairs, sword held aloft and ready to plunge into the obese man's back.

With a how of agony he spills the liquid onto himself and tries to reach for the offending sword, Link twists the holy blade in deeper to make the man scream in pain she then looks to Zelda.

"Free the boy and heal him, this poor excuse for a moblin is mine." she said removing the sword from his back.

Zelda looked at her friend uneasily, then nodded and ran to Harry's side. The little boy was looking at her fearfully and struggling to escape from his restraints so he could escape her. Zelda felt a pang in her heart watching this poor miserable child. 'Link...You'd better be a good mother...' She thought as she undid the restraints. She caught the child before he could hit the floor, and pulled out a healing potion. As she gently spilled the liquid down the child's throat, she turned to watch the heroine assault the obese man that had caused the child's pain...

The moblin of a man sees this and grabs a wooden bat with rusted nails sticking out intending to attack Zelda, he only takes a few steps before a grappling hook attached to a chain wraps itself around the man and despite struggling to move forward Link was holding fast.

"Zelda! Get the kid out of here!" Link shouts and with a nod Zelda uses her magic to teleport outside the property.

Link breathed a sigh of relief when he hears people coming down the stairs, it was the other three individuals that was shown in the orb.

Link ignored the obese child. Bully or not, she could never bring herself to harm a child. However, her sights were set firmly on the two women and the dog.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS?!" Marge Dursley yelled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND?!" Petunia screeched.

"Stop that!" Dudley whined. Link scowled.

"Ripper! Get her!" The dog snarled, then lunged for the young woman...and promptly lost his head as a result. The room went silent, save for the sound of Link's heavy breathing.

"...Who's next?" She spat.

Faster than any of them could blink Link hits Dudley on the head with the flat of her sword knocking him out. Marge and Petunia tried rushing at him only to receive a kick to the jaw shattering the jawbone, Link reaches into the bag that was given to him to see if there were any bombs, to her surprise there was a good supply of Mega Bombs inside, with a good amount of difficulty Link hefts Dudley up over her shoulder and lights the bomb.

When the bomb was lit, Link ran as fast as she could out of the room and out of the house, just barely managing to clear the blast in time. She panted heavily and placed Dudley on the ground, then saw Zelda holding the now healed Harry, who was struggling in her grasp. She ran to the princess, and noticed something that tugged at her heartstrings.

The child was quietly sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he tried in vain to escape Zelda's grip.

That look made Link realize something; for the first time ever he had killed in cold blood. Fighting against the forces of evil was easy since they were constructs that were easily replaceable in the countless lifetimes she had fought against Ganon it was simple: go into the dungeon kill the enemies, solve puzzles, fight the boss, repeat. But now the rules have changed.

She had let her anger get the better of her, and murdered three people... She let out a soft sigh. There was only one way to attone...

"Zelda...Please...Let me hold the child..." She requested. Zelda nodded, and handed the little boy to the heroine of time, who accepted him and held him close in an attempt to cease his soft crying.

Link whispered the two words that have never passed from the Heroine of Time but the situation called for it.

"I'm sorry." and with those words Link herself cried and prayed to the goddesses for forgiveness for what she had done.

The child heard the words coming from the woman holding him, and felt her bury her face into his hair and cry. He looked up in confusion and saw into her tear-stained eyes. She was looking at him with a pained expression on her face. He sniffled slightly.

"Wh-Why are you c-crying?" He sobbed out.

"B-because in my rage I killed in cold blood and I killed your relatives." Link sobbed.

Harry looked up at her, and cried louder. "N-Now you're gonna kill me t-too, right? I-I'm a freak..."

"By the goddesses no! You are not a freak child, they are for abusing such a child." Zelda spoke.

"That's right." Link said after taking a deep, shuddery breath. "You are not a freak..." Harry looked into Link's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He whimpered...then buried his face into her chest and cried louder than he ever had in his life, clutching at her tunic as hard as he could.

"We should leave, no doubt someone will investigate the explosion." Zelda said.

"Agreed, but what do we do with him?" Link points to the prone form of Dudley.

"He deserves a new life away from the hate his parents instilled into him." Zelda says.

"Why not wipe his memories and send him to the Gorons?" Link suggested. "The gorons are an extremely hospitable, friendly species. They keep food prepared for travelers that may enter their domain, and are always willing to help those in need. They will undoubtedly raise this boy into a wonderful person, a far cry from his original personality." Zelda smirked.

"You carry the child and begin walking. I will make the preparations."

Link carries Harry while Zelda stayed behind to send Dudley on his way, catching up ten minutes later, and they make it to a small park clearing, Link held the child as his tears stained her green tunic.

Link and Zelda quietly made their way to the nearby park, Link while she enjoyed carrying Harry she needed her arms free for a little bit so she reluctantly placed Harry on a park bench.

Harry's shoulders sagged when Link put him down. He liked being carried by the pretty blonde lady. She was nice, and gentle... He enjoyed her contact... He looked up when she sat down next to him. He hesitated for a moment, then timidly scooted closer to her. After another moment's hesitation, he tentatively rested his little head against her side. Link looks at Harry who was content and smiles at the child who blushes in embarrassment. Wordlessly, the young woman grabbed Harry and placed him in her lap. He smiled contently and snuggled closer into her, enjoying the warmth of her body. And for a moment killing those abominations didn't matter. But she wasn't out of the woods yet there was still the matter of lodging.

"Now that that's done what now?" Link asked the princess.

"We should disguise ourselves to avoid suspicion and a place to stay temporarily," Zelda said.

"But we don't know if they can accept Rupees." Link pointed out.

"Well, actually..." Zelda began. "The goddesses have been keeping this world under surveilance. It turns out that rupees are valuable gems, worth a fortune in this world."

"So we trade a few rupees and get some local currency and then find an inn to stay at right?" Link asks.

"Precisely." Zelda replied with a nod. "I assume we would be able to even purchase a home of our own to take residence in as a result of what we are paid back."

"We should just find a temporary place for the time being since we don't know that much about this new world." Link said

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Very well. We will do that." She looked at Harry, blinked and giggled softly. "Look, Link." Link blinked, then looked down to see Harry sleeping in her lap, his tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

For a moment both Link and Zelda had the urge to say "Awww..." but held it in due to the fact that he is sleeping. Link gently ran her fingers through the little boy's hair, looking like she was contemplating something.

"Do-do you think I'll be a good mother Zelda? I've killed three people in cold blood tonight and sent another to live among the Gorons without any memories of his past. What right do I have being a mother?" Link asks the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Link looks down at the sleeping child and knew that Zelda was right, she gently stands up carefully avoiding waking Harry up, she turned to Zelda "We should get going now but we'll need some disguises." Link said.

Zelda smiled "That won't be a problem. Remember when I was disguised as Shiek? All I need to do is alter the spell a bit and we'll fit right in." she said as with a well practiced gesture magic envelops both Link and Zelda.

Link looked herself over. She was wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans. She looked over at Zelda to see she was wearing a red blouse and a brown skirt.

"Now remember this is a glamour spell, meaning while your outside appearance looks different you still have all of your armaments." Zelda tells her she could actually feel the Master Sword on her back which is a comfort thinking that it was still with her "Furthermore only someone with an high level of magic should know right away that we're using an illusion so there should be no problems." Zelda tells her, Link reaches down and picks up Harry and heads into the city.

"You know in all the excitement we forgot to ask what the child's name is." Zelda realized.

If Link was able to she would smack herself in the face for neglecting that, she gently shook Harry awake.

"Huh?" Harry asks.

"I'm sorry but we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Link and this is Zelda, what is your name?" Link gently asks Harry.

"H-Harry." Harry stuttered a bit.

"That is a nice name Harry, you can go back to sleep now okay?" Zelda spoke.

"M'k." Harry mumbled and settled in for more sleep.

Link smiled at the child in her arms and kissed his head. "I'll protect you...I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Link opened her eyes and raises a gloved hand to block out the glaring sunlight, she looks around in the unfamiliar room that she was in then the memories of the night before came back to her conscious mind.

The child...

She looked down to see Harry sleeping soundly, curled up on her chest, his tiny fist clutching at her hoodie, a small smile on his face. She smiled tiredly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning Link." Zelda's voice spoke from the bathroom, unlike Link Zelda's always been a morning person, and there were times where it should be illegal to be that perky before breakfast.

"Mrnin." Link not moving from her spot on the bed, lest she awaken the child sleeping happily in her arms.

"You should get up, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Zelda said.

"I swear to the goddesses you are _way_ too perky in the morning." Link grumbled

"Part of the royal package Link. We deal with politics for breakfast, threats to the kingdom for lunch and stave off royal suitors for dinner." Zelda joked.

Link sighed, then looked down at Harry. "I don't want to get up..." She mumbled. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Link, don't be a child."

"Just leave me alone..." The heroine mumbled. "Harry is sleeping, and I don't want to disturb him."

Zelda gently lifts Harry from Links chest preventing him from waking up "Now you don't have an excuse, besides don't you want breakfast?" she said.

"...Fine..." she grumbles she looks at Harry who was still asleep and a smile tugs at her lips before she bends to kiss him on the forehead.

Zelda smiled and giggled softly. "You see? I told you you have potential to be a wonderful mother. Now come. We'll wake him when breakfast has been completed."

While Link was cleaning up Zelda decided to use her magic to see how badly Harry's family has hurt him, with a silent command her hands glow and she slowly moves them across Harry she noted something amiss, she focuses her magics on the scar on his forehead and she gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in shock and in fear for the child.

Link overheard the gasp, and looked up with wide eyes. "What is it?" She asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with Harry?"

"I fear I may have discovered why this child may one day become worse than anything Ganon could be. I need the orb that the goddesses gave you so that they may be of help." Zelda said. Link nodded and reaches into the bag that was given to her and pulls out the orb and gives it to Zelda "Oh great goddesses of Hyrule I seek your aid." Zelda chanted and the orb glowed with a pale yellow light.

"This is Nayru what is the matter my bearer?" the goddess of wisdom spoke.

Zelda sighed and explained. "We have discovered that there are remnants of an evil being inside the child's forehead."

Farore's voice spoke "Place the orb on the child's head so that we may determine how to deal with this entity." she told them, Zelda places the orb on the scar.

"Can you remove the taint?" Link asks.

"It is risky but it should be possible." Din's voice replied.

Link frowned. "Risky? Please define risky...I'm not going to lose him, am I?"

"He will be in considerable pain and may very well die." Din replied, Link thought frantically for a possible solution, this child, this young child will become a force of evil so strong that even Ganon will fear him, but he was forced into that role because of an malignant entity.

"Do it." Link whispered softly but her words were heard.

"What?" Zelda asks in shock.

"I said do it, if we don't remove this evil from him then it will take control and he will be unstoppable, it would be better to die free than to become a slave of evil." Link said the mark of courage shining brightly on her hand.

Zelda looked at her friend and saw the look in her eyes. She could tell the heroine did not want to risk Harry's life, or hurt him, but she knew that it had to be done. And she hated that fact. "Link..."

Farore's voice spoke up "I have an idea how this may work; what if we [i]temporarily[i] make the child into the wielder of the Triforce of Power and use the power of the Triforce itself to purge the evil from him?" She suggested.

Link looked eagerly at the orb the goddess's voice came from. "Will this prevent any pain and potential of death?" She asked anxiously.

"He will be in pain when we remove the taint but he might live if his will is strong enough." Nayru spoke.

"Just a moment!" Zelda exclaimed. "The Triforce of Power belongs to Ganon! If the child takes it on, who's to say it will not cause the corruption to happen sooner?"

"We created the Triforce Zelda, and while Ganon has used it to seek conquest he fulfills the requirements to wield it, and that is the _desire_ for power. Power is what you use it for, to decimate your foes, or to protect those that are precious to you. Power is just a force for either good or evil just as you using the Triforce of Wisdom to rule wisely or using it to become a feared queen." Nayru spoke.

Zelda nodded her head in understanding. "I see...Very well then...Link, proceed."

"Place your hands on the child-" Nayru said before Link interrupted her.

"His name is Harry." Link said with a slight edge in her voice.

"My apologies, place your hands on Harry and channel the power of your Triforce powers through him." Nayru spoke.

Link nodded, content they had gotten Harry's name right, then placed her hands on the sleeping child's chest, gently so as not to awaken him. He stirred slightly, and she ran her fingers through his hair, calming him instantly.

"I'll seal the room so that nobody can hear us." Zelda said and silently casts a spell that acted as a barrier.

Link nodded. "So, the triforce of power is going to transfer into his body through my palm?"

"The Triforce of Courage will act as a conduit and will enter Harry, Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom will act as a safety trigger since no one person should wield all three at once. Two pieces of the Triforce inside you may be too much to handle that is why Zelda will ensure that the Triforce of Power can be safely transferred to Harry." Din Spoke "We will be the ones sending the Triforce of Power through you, I pray that this will work."

Link took a deep breath and clenched her free fist. She kissed Harry's forehead, causing him to smile softly in his sleep. She smiled sadly, and prayed that this worked. She couldn't bear it if he was killed in the process...

Zelda nods and places her hand on top of Link's and almost immediately Link felt a surge of power that rivaled that of the Triforce of Courage's. _Is this what Ganon felt all the time? No wonder he was drunk on power..._ Link thought as the power coursing through her was immense, she gasped at the sheer force of it.

But what effected her even more was Harry's reaction. The power coursing through his body jolted him from his slumber, and he let out a cry as the force caused him pain.

Link resisted the urge to remove her hand from Harry as the additional surge from the Triforce of Power was being transferred to Harry.

Harry looked up at her desperately as the pain grew worse. "M-Miss Link...P-Please make it st-top..." He was struggling to remain strong, but he was clearly struggling to refrain from crying.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Link said gently as the transfer was complete.

When it ended, Harry began panting heavily. Link gently helped him sit up. Harry looked up at her, whimpering softly, then reached up to her with both arms, hoping she would get the message and pick him up.

As Harry reached up to signify he wanted to be held, Link saw the faint triangular mark on his hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain, but there was something inside you that needed to be removed" Link said.

She felt her heartstrings tugged as Harry began to tear up, still anxiously waiting for her to pick him up.

Link bends down and picks up Harry and gently hugs him.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest, trembling like a leaf. "Th-That was...s-so scary..." He whimpered. "Wh-What happened...?"

"Something evil was inside you Harry, but we managed to remove it, you should go back to sleep. You'll be tired after all that." Zelda said casting a hidden sleeping spell on Harry knocking him out.

Link looked down at the sleeping child, clinging tightly to him, not willing to put him down.

"I feared that this gamble would not have worked, but it seems that he is destined for great things." Farore spoke.

"What do you mean?" Link asks.

"You will find out all in due time." Farore replied mysteriously.

"We are concerned however that such an evil spirit had possessed him." Din remarked.

"Not only that but it looks like there's a _fraction_ of a soul here." Nayru pondered.

Link frowned. "Is this going to be a serious issue?"

"We cannot be sure. But I think it would be best to err on the side of caution, obviously whoever did this was powerful and is indeed a threat. We are going to examine the shard and see if we can gleam anything from it." Din spoke.

Link sighed and nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

"It was no problem." Nayru said and the orb becomes silent.

"Zelda, can you please get us some breakfast?" Link asks the princess.

"Well, of course." Zelda replied. "I assume you want to stay here and watch over Harry?"

"Of course." Link said in a light mocking tone.

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "Well, I do hope he's all right, mother of the year." She said half-teasingly as she left the room.

_'You're not the only one...'_ Link thought to herself.

And with that, Zelda left the room to get their breakfast, leaving Link alone with her sleeping child.

Link looked at the child she is going to raise and several question pop up in her head but she decided to ignore them and decides to sing him a lullaby.

The sound of the lullaby seemed to reach Harry even in sleep. He smiled softly and snuggled closer into her chest.

Link kisses Harry where his scar used to be making a promise that no matter what she will protect Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Link awoke to the most annoying sound, one that still grates at her nerves every time she hears it or even remembers it.

"Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen!" the orb chirps, with a groan she throws it against the wall in hopes of shattering it, to her dismay it was still intact repeating the same words.

Grumbling, she climbed out of her bed and picked up the orb. "Whaaaaaat?" She groaned.

"Well good morning to you too Link." Din said in a perky tone.

"Why in the name of the Triforce did you have to use _Navi's_ voice when you wanted to talk to me?" Link said irritably.

"What, you don't like Navi?" Din asked.

"Her voice makes my ears experience physical pain." Link replied flatly.

"Hey, it was Farore's idea, she said that a familiar voice would be needed to inform you that we wished to talk to you." Din said defensively.

Link scoffed. "Could you have used...literally anyone else? Kaepora Gaebora would be preferable..."

"I bet you would love to hear Zelda's voice instead." Din said teasingly.

"Now that's low and you know it." Link said blushing.

"But it's also true."

"I am straight as straight can be!"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat hero-girl. But there's nothing wrong with experimenting from time to time." Din said in an amusing manner.

"I so do not want to hear this." Link moaned.

"Now please just tell me what you want so I can return to sleeping..."

"Well we managed to get some information from the shard we pulled out of Harry's head and apparently there's a magical community hidden among the non magicals, we have an address where the entrance is." Din replied "I suggest getting something to write with." she finished.

Link nodded, and picked up what appeared to be a pen from off the bedside table. She pressed it to the paper, only for it to not write anything. She was unaware that she had to click the button on the end to bring out the tip.

"The location is behind a dingy pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and you should head to a place called 'Gringott's' if you need wizarding money." Din said.

"Right...Explain how exactly I'm to find such a place." Link said.

Link could hear sound of Din's hand meeting her forehead "Right, I forgot whom I'm dealing with here." she muttered.

"Well excuuuuuuse me!" Link snapped. "I haven't seen any buildings called the Leaky Cauldron in this city!"

"That's because magic is used to hide it from the non-magicals! If it were so easy to find then it would've been done so ages ago." Din all but shouted.

"Well then maybe instead of just telling me to go to the Leaky Cauldron, you should tell me where it is." Link said flatly.

"*Sigh* Please put Zelda on then, she's at least better than you are at adapting." Din spoke.

"Fine..." Link muttered. She opened her mouth to shout for Zelda before remembering Harry was still sleeping.

Link headed to the bathroom carrying the orb and knocks on the door "Hey Zelda Din-Din wants to talk to you!" she said, the door opens slightly and Zelda's ungloved hand snatches the orb.

"Yes? What is it Din?" The princess asked politely.

"We have gotten some information from the soul shard and apparently there's a hidden magical community, we want you to check it out and talk to the goblins inside Gringotts bank." Din said.

Zelda nodded. "I see. However, we are not in a magical society. How are Link and I to get to this magical community you speak of?"

"I had Link write down the address of the nearest location, a small dingy pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' it is under a type of barrier that prevents non-magicals from entering, it acts as a kind of repelling ward, their eyes just slide over the location." Din spoke.

"So the entrance to the magical world lies beyond this Leaky Cauldron then?"

"Correct, I believe the goblins that reside there would be of help." Din replied.

"Goblins?" Zelda questioned.

"Think of them as smaller, smarter and skilled versions of moblins." Din said.

"Not to mention less...bloodthirsty, I should hope..."

"Well of course."

"What do we need to do at Gringotts?" Zelda asked.

"You are to get an audience with King Ragnarok and ask that we speak with him." Din said.

"Understood." Zelda replied.

"By the way Link is a bit mad at me for insinuating something." Din said sheepishly.

Zelda raised an elegant eyebrow "Is it the fact that the two of us are meant to be together despite being the same gender?" Zelda queried.

"But you're perfect for each other!"

"Din, I don't discriminate, but I regret to inform you I am not into other women."

"You never know Zelda, women can do things better than any man but I digress." Din said.

"Indeed..." Zelda muttered. "And how are things with you and Farore?"

"My sister is fine, she's trying to get as much information out of that soul as she can." Din said.

"...Oh...You're sisters...You um...never informed me of this fact..."

"...Zelda, I don't think I like what you're implying here."

"Um, are there going to be side effects from the transfer? I mean we did put the Triforce of Power in Harry and it could have some results of that." Zelda said quickly hoping to distract the goddess.

Din huffed. "I'm not sure...We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"we'll let you know if there's any problems." Zelda gave a mental sigh of relief at preventing a near apocalypse caused by insinuation about the goddesses personal lives.

As the call ended, the princess turned and opened the door to see Link standing outside, arms crossed with a raised brow.

"...Did you seriously not know the goddesses are related?" Zelda blushed.

"Well, they always came to me in my dreams...I never felt the need to study them..."

"They refer to themselves as sisters how obvious could that be?" Link asks in an incredulous tone.

"They've never done it while I'm around, okay?!" Zelda snapped.

Link facepalmed "Let's just get this trip to Diagon Alley over with." Link muttered.

"Yes...Let's..." Zelda mumbled, still feeling incredibly awkward.

Zelda nodded and used her magic to transform her clothes into what she wore the day before.

"Okay, now do me." Link requested. Zelda nodded and did so. "I'll go get Harry out of bed."

Zelda smirked having an evil idea and casually waved her hand using the magic to disguise Link.

Link had no idea what she did.

"What do you know? Pink does work with you _princess_." she snickered, feeling a sense of dread Link rushes over to a nearby mirror and to her shock and subsequent horror she was dressed in a pink ruffled dress and had a tiny crown on her head not unlike a certain Mushroom Kingdom inhabitant that continuously gets kidnapped by a dragon-turtle hybrid.

Link's eye twitched, and she turned to Zelda with a scowl. "Very funny, now give me something that's not a blatant insult to my capabilities."

"Okay, okay but I'm half tempted to leave you in that." Zelda giggled.

"If you do, I will murder you in your sleep." Link replied flatly.

"Try it and I will leave you stuck in a nice little number Rosalina has." Zelda threatened.

"That I could deal with. She's WAY better than that brainless ditz." Link muttered. "How our neighbouring kingdom survives with a leader like that is anyone's guess..." Zelda shrugged.

"It baffles me as well." She admitted. "Now here's your new outfit." In a flash of light, Link was now wearing her green sweater, along with a green skirt. "..

"...Weird combination, but I can deal with it."

"Now we need to get Harry cleaned up and ready.

Link nodded and went back up to her room to awaken her son. She slowly opened the door to see him sleeping sweetly, clutching the plush deer she had rescued from the Dusley's home before blowing it up.

Link lightly kissed Harry's forehead and noted that the scar was faded slightly, Harry groaned and opened his eyes "Miss Link?" he asks tiredly.

Link smiled. "Hi, Harry." She said gently. "We're going out for a while, okay?"

"Oh...Kay..." Harry replied softly. Link gently scooped him into her arms.

The two headed down to the lobby where Zelda was checking them out of the inn "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she asks the young boy.

Harry nodded shyly. "Yes, Miss Zelda...Thank you for asking..."

Zelda smiled "That's good, now we're heading to somewhere important so it's important to be on your best behavior okay?" she says gently.

Harry nodded.

"I don't think that'll be an issue, Zelda." Link said. "When's he not on his best behaviour?"

"Point taken but still, better safe than sorry since from what Din told me goblins are a lot more intelligent and cunning than a moblin on a good day." Zelda pointed out.

Link adopted a sour look. "Ugh...Moblins...Such annoying and disgusting creatures..."

"And yet can overwhelm the royal guard with sheer numbers." Zelda said.

"I don't get it either. Now let's go see these goblin creatures." Link said.

Soon the trio were on their way to the location that Zelda had written (Link complaining that the pen wasn't working right when in reality she forgot to click the button on it) and Zelda could see it clearly but noticed that Link's eyes gradually sliding away from the location, Zelda gently grabbed Link's arms and led her to the pub.

Link looked confused. "Huh? Why can't I look over there...?"

"Din did say that the barrier for this place repels those that can't use magic so this would include you in this case." Zelda theorized.

"But I've used magic before!" Link protested. "I've used Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love!"

"In your previous incarnations yes, but not in this one." Zelda pointed out.

Link sighed. "Can I even get inside?"

"I suspect that the barrier is meant to lead them away from the establishment so it's possible that once inside the enchantment won't work on you again." Zelda said.

Link nodded. "Right. Got it."

The two entered the pub and Link crinkles her nose in disgust, Link had fought in some of the worst places she could think of but this ranks somewhere in the top five in her opinion.

"Really? This place is what is supposed to lead to the mystical world of magic?" She asked.

"I agree while this place is...unappealing, the entrance must be here somewhere." Zelda said heading to the bar.

Harry was clutching tightly to Link's sweater, uneasy about being in a crowded area.

Link looked at Harry "Hey don't worry, me and Zelda will protect you alright?" she said making Harry relax a little, they follow Zelda to the bar, a balding man spots the trio as they head his way from behind the bar.

Harry noticed the man looking at him, and buried his face into Link's chest, nervous at the man's attention.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, what can I do ya for?" the man behind the counter asks while cleaning a glass mug.

Link was comforting Harry, and decided to let Zelda take care of it.

"Yes we need to enter Diagon Alley, I have an appointment at Gringotts." Zelda said.

"Ah...I see." The man replied. "Then allow me to direct you..."

The bartender led them to the back entrance of the bar and pulls out a stick, he taps a sequence of bricks before they moved away to reveal a marketplace "Have a nice day." he said and heads back into the bar.

Link blinked in confusion. "...Huh...That was unexpected."

The three enter the alley and were amazed at the sights and sounds of the place, in her wonderment Zelda accidentally bumps into a man in his late twenties with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Oh...My apologies." Zelda said with a small bow.

The man however sneered "If you want to apologize then clean my shoes you worthless slave." the man said in a tone that said that is disrespectful.

Link cringed. She knew how Zelda reacted to snooty nobles, and it was never pretty...

Before the man knew it he was looking at the business end of an arrow of light aimed in an rather sensitive spot "Now, you were saying?" Zelda asked sweetly.

The blonde man felt something wet and warm running down his legs.

Zelda gave a look that said 'I am _not_ impressed and notched the bow back a bit, with a audible squeal the man made a hasty retreat.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! MARK MY WORDS!" The man yelled back.

_'I'll regret not shooting this guy sooner...'_ Zelda thought as the man ran away.

"Do you think we will pay for it?" Link asked, watching the man run.

"Considering we're more powerful than he is, not likely." Zelda responded as the trio make their way to Gringotts.

"Well, he did seem to be a noble...I don't want to be sued for everything we have."

"I'm a princess remember? I can just as easily use my vast political power to counter sue him." Zelda said impishly.

"But we ARE in an entirely different world. Does your political power even work here?"

"I'm also the avatar to the Goddess of Wisdom just as you're the avatar to the Goddess of Courage, that outranks almost anything they have, besides we can handle anything they can throw at us." Zelda said positively.

"I suppose..."

"Um...M-Miss Link...?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Link replied.

"Um...C-Can I ask what you and M-Miss Zelda are talking about...?"

"Well Zelda and I have a lot of connections and let's leave it at that." Link said not sure how he'd react to the fact that she's saved Hyrule numerous times and has a connection to a goddess that helped create the ultimate anti-evil weapon.

She got to thinking, and grinned. "Hmm...I might have a few stories to tell you, Harry...Both of myself, and my ancestors..."

"Hey there's Gringott's." Zelda spoke interrupting Link's story.

"Well, I'll tell you the story after we eat dinner tonight, okay?" Link said to Harry.

"Okay!" Harry said as the three head towards the entrance, Link takes a moment to look at the plaque near the door "Are they that confident in handling thieves?" Link asks.

"Apparently so." Zelda replied. "Shall we?" Link nodded and carried Harry into the building.

And almost immediately several alarms blared and the trio found themselves surrounded on all sides with varying weapons pointed at them "Okay, apparently they are that confident." Link said approvingly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What business do you have here?" One of the goblins said sternly.

"We were sent here by the Goddesses of Hyrule to talk to your leader King Ragnarok." Zelda declared showing the Triforce of Wisdom. The goblins raised their brows and lowered their spears.

One of the goblins spoke "I will lead you to his highness." he led the trio to a pair of vaulted doors and they open smoothly despite their size.

"That was way easier than I thought it would be." Link mused softly. The room inside was similar to the throne room in Hyrule but it was also unique in the fact that there were guards lining each side of the red carpet. On the throne was the King wearing armor and wielding a broad ax as big as he was and looked to be made of the same material the Master Sword, no doubt that it was meant to cleave someone in two with one mighty swing. Harry looked at the large goblin, and his face contorted in terror. He snuggled closer to Link, hoping to feel safer.

"Welcome Bearers of the Triforce. I am King Ragnarok, Lord of the Goblin Nation." King Ragnarok proclaimed. Harry let out a whimper at the loud booming sound of his voice and clutched tighter to his caretaker, his tiny shoulders trembling.

"I am Princess Zelda, Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and this is Link, she bears the Triforce of Courage." Zelda said following protocol.

Link notices Harry's fear of the Goblin King and gently puts her hand on Harry's head "Hey don't worry, they're just posturing, nothing to worry about." Link said. Harry did not stop trembling, continuing to clutch at the woman's hoodie like she was his last lifeline.

"I'm curious as to how you know of the Triforce's existence Lord Ragnarok?" Zelda asks him.

"Ah yes...That is quite a story." Ragnarok said. "Hundreds of years ago the first Goblin King was visited by the the goddesses and said that his decedent will aid their avatars and usher in a era of peace." Ragnarok said.

Zelda nodded. "I see." She turned to Link. "He's like you, in a way."

Link cocked her head to the side "How so?" she asks the princess.

"You're both following the path of your ancestors."

Ragnarok noticed Link's Master Sword "Tell me is that the sword of evil's bane?" Link nodded "Excellent! I wish to see if the stories about the Master Sword holds any truth to them." he saiid.

Link tilted her head. "Uh...Is that a challenge?"

"More like a friendly spar." Ragnarok said.

Link looked down at Harry. "I don't know...You scare Harry, and if you beat me, he might freak out just a bit..."

"That is why the spar is going to be held away from his eyes, I'm not so callous as to expose a child to such violence and brutality." Ragnarok explained.

Link sighed, then looked at Zelda. "Hold him for me?"

"Of course." Zelda accepted Harry, who looked to Link nervously.

"Y-You're not gonna get hurt...right...?"

"A little bit but it's nothing I can't handle." Link replied.

"But I don't want you hurt." Harry timidly reached over for his mother figure.

"Harry, there are times when I am going to get hurt, but seeing you smile is what makes it worthwhile." Link said.

"But..." Link bent over and kissed the tip of his nose, interrupting him.

"I promise I'll return to you, okay?" Link replied.

Harry smiled. "C-Can I have a hug? Before you go?"

"Sure little guy." Link complied, she bent down and gave Harry a gentle hug.

Harry smiled warmly and eagerly hugged back. "Good luck, Miss Link..." He said softly.

"I don't need luck, I got skills!" Link said confidently as she follows Ragnarok into a large chamber.

"Be careful!" Harry called after her. Link waved back as the gate to the chamber closes, Link looks around and sees that it was a small arena roughly the size of a jousting area.

"So this is where we'll be fighting." She said.

"The rules are simple: We fight until either one of us disarms the opponent three times, or submits. No killing is allowed and the winner is granted a favor from the defeated, are there any questions?" Ragnarok asks Link.

"Not at all." Link replied, drawing her sword and shield. "Bring it on."

"FIGHT!" with that declaration Ragnarok moves towards Link with beguiling speed for his size and swings his axe at Link hoping to disarm her right off but to his surprise and excitement she blocks the strike with her weapon. After blocking the initial swing, Link rolled to the side and swung her blade, aiming for the hilt of the sword. Ragnarok uses the flat of his axe to block it and they jump back, they then begin to circle each other trying to gauge the other. Link surprised Ragnarok by pulling out her hookshot, using it to latch onto his axe. But Ragnarok held tightly refusing to let go of the weapon, Link surprises him by instead allowing the hookshot to propel her forward and get in close enough to render the range of the axe useless. With a upward strike the axe is sent flying into the air and Link kicks off of Ragnarok, the axe finally hits the ground indicating that the round goes to Link.

Link smirked. "Not bad. Better than those worthless Moblins."

"This is far from over, let's see you handle THIS!" and to Link's surprise the axe head separates from the handle to reveal a five foot chain attached to it, Ragnarok used this moment to use the axe to knock Link's sword out of her hand "The game is tied now." Ragnarok said as he swings the axe in a lazy circle. Link reaches into her bag and smiled when she felt the cold gauntlet, she reached and placed it on her hand and willed its power, to Ragnarok's shock the gauntlet suddenly turned blue and the blade was being repelled as if by a shield. Link smirked, then swung...Ragnarok was now on the defensive, but Ragnarok was now starting to see a pattern in Link's attacks, whenever the gauntlet turns blue it repels his attacks but when it changes to red it forces the blade forward and allowing Link to strike. The swing was blocked. Link then raised her shield to block another swing from the axe. Ragnarok surprises Link by suddenly grabbing the gauntlet with his free hand and yanks it off Link's hand, he then delivers a kick to her sternum knocking the wind out of her. Link rolled to her feet, then scowled and pulled out her bow. Ragnarok stops and sees that Link has him trained 'I need to time this just right.' he thought.

Link had a plan in mind as well. 'Hope this works...' She thought. Link fires an arrow just as Ragnarok rushes at her. The arrow broke against the axe...but that was just what Link had been hoping for. For she had put a small bomb on the tip of the arrow. While it did not hurt Ragnarok, it did provide enough force to send the axe flying out of his hand. Link smirked at the dumbfounded look on Ragnarok's face "That's two for me Ragna." Link said happily "To be honest I haven't had a fight like this in a long time, feels good to cut loose though." Link spoke.

Ragnarok grinned. "The feeling is mutual." He agreed. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Link agreed and she ran to Ragnarok her sword extended leaping high into the air and began spinning downward in a saw-like movement, Ragnarok felt his hand go numb at the impact of her sword hitting against his axe with such force. His eyes widened at the raw display of power behind that one swing.

Link took the opportunity to kick off of the axe throwing him off balance from the force, he was barely able to block her next strike "Impressive attack." Ragnarok commented.

"Thanks, I learned that from a friend of mine named Lucina." Link replied thinking back to when she fought against her in the Smash Brothers Tournament recently.

"I see...Now then, take THIS!" Ragarok swung his axe again. Link flipped out of the way and tossed a boomerang. Ragnarok had not seen her toss it, and was unaware as it flew behind him. Link blocked and parried the axe away but if only barely, Ragnarok smirked as he continues his assault.

Link panted as each swing came down. She smirked as she saw her boomerang come back.

THWACK!

Ragnarok grunted and found himself disoriented as a large boomerang slammed into the back of his head. This was Link's chance...Link stomps on Ragnarok's foot and while he was distracted swung her sword down on the battleaxe HARD!

The axe clattered uselessly against the floor. Link panted, then wiped the sweat from her brow. "To quote that Robin girl...Checkmate." She said with a wink.

Ragnarok stood there a moment stunned that he lost but then he started to laugh, his laughter echoed in the arena "HAHAHAHA! I haven't had a fight like that in _ages!_ You are truly a skilled fighter." He said praising Link.

Link chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I HAVE had practice..." She said sheepishly.

"Now, now no need for modesty, you fought well and bested me that alone was proof of your skills" Ragnarok said.

"Thanks." Link replied bashfully. "I should probably go back. Harry'll want me..."

"Agreed, since you bested me you are granted a favor from me." Ragnarok reminded her.

Link smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." She said before turning to return to the little boy who was undoubtedly waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter written for the sake of fun. And yes, my writing partner wants to ship Link and Zelda, so there's a little bit of ship teasing in here.**

Link stepped out from the arena and suddenly felt something latch onto her leg. She blinked in surprise, then looked down with a smirk, knowing who it was. Link looked down to see Harry clutching her leg, she gently removed him from her leg "Hey Harry." she said.

"Did you win, Miss Link?" Harry asked. Link smirked, then picked him up and held him to eye level.

"Yes I did, but it was not easy." Link replied just as Zelda walks up to her.

"Well, you seem to be in high spirits." The princess said calmly.

"Ragnarok gave me a run for my rupees and that's saying something." Link replied.

"Well, you always did enjoy fighting..." Zelda replied.

"Hey, don't compare me to Ganon he's a directionally challenged fight happy nut, it's us that has to put up with it." Link pointed out.

"Directionally challenged?" Zelda replied with a raised brow.

"According to the Goddesses he suffers from a unique curse that affects his sense of direction, they dubbed it 'The Lost Boy Syndrome'. Apparently he can somehow wind up in the most remote places without even trying and if you give him a map or compass they immediately fail." Link explained.

"I see. Have you had any experience with his poor sense of direction?"

"Once actually, I challenged him to a duel at the Dark Temple and it was set for two days after I rescued you and your handmaidens in the Dark World. He showed up a month later, apparently he somehow wound up in the Mushroom Kingdom and duked it out with Bowser." Link said.

"Really? Who won?" Zelda asks.

"Bowser did. Yeah, that turtle can take a beating and dish out a TON of damage, so Ganon didn't stand much of a chance..."

"What was the fight about anyway?" Zelda asks her.

"Ganon got drunk and decided in his drunken state that the Mushroom Kingdom would be easier to take over than Hyrule so he challenged Bowser for the right to conquer it." Link told her.

Harry looked at his caretakers in confusion. "Um...Mushroom Kingdom? Is it full of mushrooms?" He asked innocently.

"More or less." Link replied.

"Oh...Will you tell me about that someday...?" He asked softly.

"I promise, I'll even introduce you to the heroes there." Link promised while making a mental note to keep Harry far away from Peach.

Harry smiled. "Heroes...?"

"Two brothers are known as the Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom since they saved the princess from Bowser time and again despite having a large army on his side." Link said.

"Wow..." Harry said. "Are they as good as you, Miss Link?"

"They didn't earn that title for nothing, they can fight as well as I can so it's hard to say who's better." Link surmised.

"As I recall, they've utterly humiliated you on more than one occasion when you fought them." Zelda said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to tell Harry those stories."

"Hey! If I remember right didn't Peach hit you with a tennis racket while you were asleep?" Link said ruefully.

Zelda scowled. "She got lucky, and you know it." She replied.

"Yeah, as I recall you were unlucky enough to crash into one of those huge peaches she summoned with her final smash."

"Wh-What exactly happened to Miss Zelda?" Harry asked softly. Link smirked.

"Don't you dare tell him-"

"Well, Harry..." Harry looked up eagerly. He was going to hear a story just like Dudley used to!

Begin flashback...

Zelda and Peach exchanged a rapid series of projectiles, fireballs and turnips.

"C'MON, ZELDA! DON'T LET THIS DITZ BEAT YOU!" Link shouted from the audience. She turned to Mario, who was sitting next to her. "No offense." Mario gave her a flat look.

"None-a taken." Even he was beginning to get a little exasperated with constantly having to save his perfectly capable girlfriend. "Honh? What's-a that-a?"

"It-s looks like a sheep-a..." Luigi replied. "It's-a gonna hit Zelda if she doesn't move-a..."

"No way, this idiot can't be that lucky..." Link muttered.

WHACK!

'Huh...? Why am I so sleepy all of a-" Zelda yawned as she slumped to her knees and fell asleep. Peach tilted her head, then looked behind her fellow princess. There was a large peach she had forgotten to eat from her final smash. She giggled at the little plan that shot through her head, then pulled out her tennis racket and approached Zelda. She pulled the sporting good back, then slammed it into the surprised Zelda.

Zelda's vision spun as she flew towards the massive peach...

SPLAT!

The princess of Hyrule's upper torso was now lodged in the large fruit.

"Oh goddess." Link gasped.

"Yes?" Palutena said she too was watching the match.

"Sorry." Link apologized and noticed the disturbingly evil look in Peach's eyes and summons her tennis racket "Please tell me she isn't going to..." Link said but her fears were confirmed as with a mighty swing the racket connects with Zelda's rear end resulting in a loud muffle and the force of the hit was powerful enough to send the giant fruit flying and right into the side of a nearby mountain resulting in a giant "SPLAT!" heard from where the contestants were fighting.

Samus pinches her nose "Zelda is never going to live this down is she?" she asks Link.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHA! I CAN'T BREATHE! MY SIDES! OH GOD, THIS IS TOO GOOD! PLEASE TELL ME THIS WAS BEING RECORDED!" Link was on her back, clutching at her aching stomach.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Ganondorf found himself laughing at the princess's misfortune as well. "For once, the hero and I are on the same page..."

"AHAHAHA!" Wario was slapping the floor. "Wario's got this recorded, Link-a!"

"Keep recording." Palutena said with an amused smirk. "It just got better." The crowd in the audience looked up at the large screen displaying the match, which was now zoomed in on the peachy splatter on the side of the mountain. Zelda's butt was sticking out of the fruity smear, wiggling frantically in her attempts to escape.

"Did I win?" Peach said teasingly.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh sweet Naga my sides!" Robin was breathing hard.

"You know I'd almost feel sorry for Zelda." Rosalina mused.

"How so?" Luigi asks.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Rosalina points out.

"That is why I am going to tease her about this mercilessly." Lthe screen shows Zelda sliding down the mountain still covered in bits and pieces of giant peach pulp and juice. And judging from the look on her face Zelda knows she is going to be feeling it afterwards.

(End Flashback.)

Harry couldn't stop giggling at the thought of the story. "Funny, right?" Link said. "Wario gave me a copy of the recording, I'll show it to you later." Zelda scowled, then smirked.

"Well, if you're going to tell embarrassing stories about me, then I think it only fair if I tell him about the time you had that duel against Rosalina." Link's face blanched.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Zelda replied.

"I will pay you."

"I'm a princess, I don't need your money."

"I wanna hear the story..." Harry mumbled shyly. Zelda smirked.

"Your child wants to hear it. Will you deny his wishes?" Link scowled.

"Bring it on, Zelda...I have a few other stories to tell him about you..." Link muttered darkly.

"Well then we'll just have to see who gives up first, then, won't we?" Zelda replied. Harry looked at her with rapt attention. Another story? It was a dream come true...

"Why in the name of the goddesses did you install a RACE TRACK in space?" Link asks Rosalina.

Rosalina shrugged. "Well, I hardly see any reason why not. I felt the need to contribute to the tournament somehow. Everyone else was creating tracks in their domains, why should I not?"

"Whatever. Let's just fight already." Link replied.

"Yes, of course." Rosalina replied. "Luma?" Link blinked, then suddenly felt something slam into her rump from behind.

"Eep!" Link squeaked as she swerved around to see a...floating star? Before Link could muster a response the star flew back to Rosalina who was holding her wand like a baseball bat and the star its ball.

"Huh...So that's your game, huh?" Link said. "Kinda like that Olimar guy and his Pikmin..."

"Indeed." Rosalina replied.

"BRING IT!" she yells and rushes to Rosalina only for her to shoot into the air like a rocket completely missing her attack.

Link cursed under her breath as Rosalina landed on a platform above her. The blue-dressed princess frowned. "I'd advise you turn around..." Link raised a brow, then turned just in time to see a Shy Guy on a go-kart coming straight for her... With a scream the cart hits her sending her hurtling through the air, fortunately the airtime was short but _unfortunately,_ another cart hits her as she was descending sending her into the air again and the process was repeated two more times and by now Link had attained sufficient altitude for what Rosalina was planning. With a wave of her wand, Link now found herself smack in the middle of a massive star, explosions of smaller stars occuring all around it. By the time it ended, the star had exploded, and Link screamed in terror as she was launched away from the battlefield.

"I believe this conflict has been settled." Rosalina said calmly. "I do wonder where she'll end up, however..." She turned to look at the large screen displaying the match, which was now focusing on Link.

"Oh my." Zelda said. "She appears to be heading for that large dessert based planet..."

"Looks yummy!" Peach said from her spot next to Zelda. Zelda gave her a sour look, remembering the incident with the peach, then turned to walk away.

Link, for her part, stared with wide-eyed terror as she pitched headfirst towards a massive mountain of cake...

With a muffled "SPLAT!" Link's torso was stuck in a literal mountain of devil's chocolate cake with icing. Rosalina for her part giggled at the sight while Peach was drooling at the mountain of cake and envious that Link had all that cake to herself.

(End Flashback.)

"That did not happen Zelda, the cake is a lie." Link protested.

"Oh? Then why is it on the footage you got from Wario? Surely you know he recorded more than just my incident with the peach." Zelda said, the group now eating lunch in a resident cafe. Harry had been listening with a cheerful smile, happily eating the devil's chocolate cake Zelda had ordered for him for dessert.

"WHAT?! Why that no-good little troll! I'll get him for this!" Harry giggled slightly.

"Can I see that too?"

"No..." Link groaned.

"Of course." Zelda said at the exact moment Link responded. Link scowled.

"I seem to remember that little jaunt in Luigi's Mansion, he wanted us to help him exorcise some ghosts in there." Link said.

"Don't you dare." Zelda warned.

"You see Harry, our friend Luigi inherited a mansion and he wanted us to help him check for any lingering ghosts and all that." Link started.

"Ghosts?" Harry replied with wide eyes. Link nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, Luigi and I were more than a match for them. Zelda, on the other hand, was their little plaything the entire time."

"Link..." Zelda said in a warning tone.

"Here's what happened..."

[Begin flashback]

"How did you get this place again Luigi?" Zelda sighs as she uses Din's Fire to light up a ghost.

"I won it in a contest." Luigi said as he used the Poltergust 5000 to trap another ghost.

"And that didn't sound suspicious to you at all?" Link said slashing one.

"Well...Um...I-a was so happy...I finally had-a something Mario didn't...It's hard living in his-a shadow all the time-a, you know-a?"

"I guess..." Link mused.

"Hey, where'd-a Zelda go?"

"I think I saw her head to the study, come on." Link said, they entered the study to see Zelda eliminate another ghost, before Link or Luigi could say anything one appeared behind her carrying a bucket of water, with a cackle it dumps the contents on Zelda and drops the bucket on her head obscuring her vision. Zelda stumbles around trying to remove the offending object when the ghost creates a small patch of ice and Zelda slips on it sending her forward into a nearby bookcase. Zelda mumbled out a soft curse as she stumbled back slightly from the force, and suddenly found herself sprawling against the ground due to an avalanche of books crashing down on top of her, leaving a single leg sticking out.

"Um, Zelda? You alright?" Luigi asks her.

"I think she's out cold Luigi." Link said.

"You should-a take her to a doctor, I'll-a take care of this-a." Luigi said.

"You sure?" Link questioned.

"Absolutely, Zelda might-a have a concussion so you'll need-a medical attention for her." Luigi pointed out.

Suddenly, Zelda's leg began to twitch sporadically, and a few muffled yells could be heard coming from her.

"Oh...Looks like she's fine." Link said.

"Still, it would be a good idea to have her checked out by a medic." Luigi said as he helps Zelda out of her prison.

"I don't wanna go to school today, mommy..." Zelda mumbled dizzily.

"Don't tell me you're brain damaged, Zelda..." Link muttered.

"Linkypoo is that you?" Zelda giggled.

"Oh goddess she sounds like Peach." Link said.

"Definitely in need of medical attention, the last thing we need is TWO Peach's running around getting kidnapped." Luigi said.

"Even Ganon won't tolerate that." Link said carrying Zelda over her shoulder.

[End flashback]

"I hate you." Zelda said as Link gave Harry a push on the swingset at the park.

"You love me, and you know it." Link replied. Zelda smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about that time you participated in that kart racing tournament in the Mushroom Kingdom? I do believe your first mishap was on Koopa Troopa Beach..."

"Oh dear..." Link muttered.

"That sand dune you landed in was just FULL of crabs..."

"That's what she said!" A random guy said as he walked past. Link and Zelda gave him a vicious glare and pointed at Harry. He ran away.

"Can I hear this story too?" Harry asked.

"Might as well..." Link muttered.

"Okay, Link was participating in her first ever Mario Kart race and the location was Koopa Beach, seeing as it was her first race she was a bit overconfident." Zelda started

(Start Flashback.)

"Now Link-a, do you know how to drive-a your kart-a?" Mario asked. Link smirked.

"I'm a fast learner, no worries." She replied casually.

"But this is-a more high tech than-a what you're-a used to." Mario replied.

"Don't worry about me, Mario. I got this."

"Should we be worried that LINK of all people is participating?" Rosalina said to Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Yes, yes we should. Perhaps it should be best that we watch this race from the safety of the stands, don't you agree?" Ludwig replied. Rosalina agreed without a second thought and the two decided to head to the stands to watch the wholesale destruction from a safe distance.

And so, the race begins...

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING?!" Link screeched as her car spun out of control. The young woman slammed into everything in sight at top speed, uprooting trees, putting holes through rocks, and launching most of the other racers into the ocean. Her ride finally came to a stop when she drove into a root, which launched her off of her kart and through the air. The heroine's vision was a blur, and she had no time to process it as she slammed into a large sand dune, ending up with only her butt sticking out of the side.

Link's spinning vision cleared, and she could see clearly inside the sand. Her eyes widened when she saw a herd of crabs looking at her, all clacking their claws in a surprisingly menacing fashion. Link squirmed to escape her position, only to find that her rear end was the only part of her body that would actually move.

"...Oh no..." She whimpered as the crabs advanced.

Rosalina and Ludwig heard the sound of a woman screaming in pain "Why do I have the feeling that Link did something incredibly stupid and yet funny at the same time?" Rosalina said out loud.

"Perhaps that answers the question." Ludwig said point to the race monitor showing multiple crabs pinching Link in the rear end.

"Goodness." Rosalina said as she raised a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Quite an interesting predicament she's found herself in this time."

"She seems to be attracting unwanted attention from my father, as well... How typical..." Ludwig rolled his eyes at Bowser's bizarre fixation with attractive human women.

"Nothing we can do about it now. I'm going to the concession stand, do you need anything?" Rosalina asks him.

"Hmm, some spicy chicken tenders with mayo and a medium Koopa-kola if you please." Ludwig said handing her the coins to pay for his food to Rosalina.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Nice skirt, hero boy!" Bowser laughed, surprising Rosalina. So Bowser wasn't aware this incarnation was a girl, and had simply wanted to laugh at her predicament,

"IMAGRL!" Came the muffled reply of indignance, Link ceasing her struggling to yell at Bowser.

"What's that? Can't hear you through all that sand, hero boy!"

"IAMAGRL!"

"Gotta be embarassing having to wear a skirt when you're a guy, huh?"

"This is not going to end well for Bowser." Rosalina said to herself. Rosalina returned to the stands. "I brought you your order." She handed Ludwig his food.

"Why thank you." Ludwig replied.

"It appears your father is under the impression that Link is a man." Ludwig looked at the screen and listened closely.

"Oh dear..."

"Having a hard time getting out of there, hero boy?" Bowser mocked. He poked Link in the rear with his claw.

"Rule 63 at it's finest." Ludwig mutters.

"Rule 63?" Rosalina asks.

"Internet rule 63; for every male character there is to be a female variant and vice versa, the exceptions is that one the character is androgynous enough that it wouldn't matter and the second is if the alternate does not exist." Ludwig explains as they could see Link reach the breaking point.

"I see...This is actually the first female incarnation of Link, did you know that?"

"Really? Interesting..."

"Indeed. I have been in this universe for many, many years. I have seen the other incarnations. They were all surprisingly more dignified than their female incarnation. For example, THAT was never an issue for them." She gestured at the screen.

"Should we warn father that he is going to invoke a female's wrath?" Ludwig asks the cosmic princess.

"Not at all. I wish to see how this develops." Ludwig smirked.

"As do I. It is good you brought snacks for this." The two remained silent as they looked at the screen. With a scream of feminine fury Link busts out of her sandy prison and summons a familiar hammer.

"Oh crap." Bowser said meekly as he gets hit repeatedly by the hammer.

"I! AM! A! GIRL!" Link yelled as she slammed the hammer onto Bowser's head. Bowser groaned.

"Heh...I always thought you looked a little too hot to be a dude..."

"Oh, father..." Ludwig facepalmed.

With a scream Link drives her boot into a rather sensitive area hard enough that every male present winced and subtlety cross their legs and the females scream in agreement. Bowser's eyes roll back and with a groan of pain falls backwards to the ground.

"He deserved it." Ludwig mumbled. Rosalina looked and sees Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and Isabelle scoring the assault. Perfect tens all around.

[End flashback]

Link shuddered. "That turtle was hitting on me..." She mumbled, the group now eating dinner in their hotel, Harry barely touching his food because he was busy giggling.

"I'm sure he wasn't aware you're not into males." Zelda replied teasingly.

"Not appropriate dinner conversation around Harry!" Link replied urgently.

Harry tilts his head to the side "Huh?" he asks curiously.

"We'll explain it when you're older." Link replied quickly. Zelda laughed.

"Well, in all fairness, it isn't quite as embarrassing as the time you invited me to join the race, and my first course was unfortunately Frappe Snowland..."

[Begin Flashback]

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Zelda shivered as Toadette was helping adjust Zelda's Kart before the race starts.

"Because we're best friends." Link replied calmly, relieved she had gotten the hang of driving herself before inviting Zelda. Secretly, she was really looking forward to seeing how the delicate princess would fare on the racetrack.

"So who are we facing?" Zelda asks Toadette.

"Peach,Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Link,Rosalina, Isabelle and Luigi." Toadette said.

Zelda grimaced at the mention of Peach's name. "Please tell me there will be no giant peaches..."

"No giant peaches, but there are nice toys like the spiny blue shell of doom." Link said.

"Link, I hate you with all my heart." Zelda said flatly as she clutched tightly to her steering wheel.

"Whatever. Just prepare to lose." Link replied.

So the race began...

"DAMMIT LINK STOP USING THOSE RED SHELLS!" Zelda screams out over the howling winds.

"No can do, Zelda! I have to pass you somehow!"

"YOU HAVE HAD MULTIPLE OPPORTUNITIES TO PASS ME! YOU'RE JUST STAYING IN LAST PLACE SO YOU CAN BARRAGE ME WITH SHELLS!" Link laughed...then adopted an absolutely evil grin. "...Why are you looking at me like that..." Zelda's eyes widened when she saw the blue shell in Link's hand. "No." Link nodded. "NO, STAY AWAY!" Zelda desperately sped up to escape the shell.

"You can't escape, Zelda!" Link called after her as she released her grip on the shell. Zelda frantically tried to steer away from the shall, but alas, it was all in vain. The shell caught up with her quickly, launching her into the air and knocking her out of her kart. She ended up crashing headfirst into one of the snowmen littered around the track, obliterating the head and getting her upper torso stuck in the snowman, her legs and rear sticking out of the middle snowball. To add insult to injury, the top hat, corn cob pipe and coal eyes came back down perfectly on top of the princess's buttocks, making it look almost as if her lower body were the snowman's head. "Hey it's Frosty's wife!" Link cackled, but unbeknownst to her Donkey Kong had Link lined up for a perfect shot from a green shell.

And so, as the monkey drove past her, Link found herself stuck in the exact same position Zelda was in inside a snowman right next to the princess.

"I hate you so much Link." Zelda mutters.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Came Link's muffled reply.

Unfortunately Wario sees the two stuck in the snowmen and let out a loud laugh and that sets off a avalanche.

"DAMN YOU, WARIO!" Both women yelled as Wario yelped and drove off. The avalanche covered them entirely.

[End flashback...]

Both women chuckled. "That was quite an experience." Zelda mused.

"Yeah...It took them hours to dig us out, and when they did, we were still in the snowmen..." Harry giggled at his caretakers' story as they tucked him into bed. Link turned to Zelda. "What do you say? Should we tell him one more?"

"I don't see why not." Zelda replied. "Do you remember that time we had that battle in the Smash Brothers tournament in that new snow stage, Valak Mountain?"

Link winced "Wasn't that the one where Mewtwo humiliated us both?" she asks.

"Well, it wasn't entirely Mewtwo's doing..." Zelda mumbled. "And as I recall, the replays showed you staring at me while I struggled to free myself the first time around..." Link blushed.

"Hey, you did the same thing to me!" She protested. Shaking her head, she turned to Harry, who was clutching his bedsheets, looking up at her with a wide smile. Link's expression softened at the look he was giving her. "Basically it was the last round in the tournament before the winner could face Master Hand &amp; Crazy Hand whom I beat by the way." Link said annoying Zelda with the fact that she defeated the two when they teamed up against her.

[Begin flashback]

Mewtwo glared at his opponents from across the field. "Are you prepared for this?" He said, floating above the icy ground. Link and Zelda were both clearly struggling just to stand on the icy patch their battle started on.

"Mewtwo, you don't stand a chance against me." Link said drawing out her sword.

"Is that a fact? Well then...Come."

"Link-" Zelda tried to warn.

"RAAAAA-YEEK!" Link's battle cry was cut off as she slipped and pitched headfirst towards a large mound of snow, getting her upper torso stuck, her rear end sticking straight up in the air. 'Great...' Link thought. 'This can't get any more humiliati-' The wind picked up slightly, and the skirt of her tunic...well...went up.

Zelda's eyes widened at the sight. She didn't realize it, but her nose was leaking blood at this point.

Mewtwo's brow raised at the princess's reaction. He decided he would search around for the hidden Smash Ball while she was distracted. Zelda didn't know why but she slowly walked towards Link's prone form as if in a trance. It was then that Link began her struggles to escape, which disoriented Zelda further. Link manages to place both feet on the ground and then proceeds to push in and out of the snowbank in an attempt to escape, Zelda covered her nose to stop the bleeding that watching Link's movements had caused.

"GDMIT, THS SKS!" Were the muffled words that were heard from Link. "ZLDA, GME OTTA HR!" Zelda nodded absentmindedly as she slowly made her way over, as if in a trance. Zelda approached the struggling Link, but was unaware that Mewtwo had decided to land a quick attack as he continued his search for his Smash Ball. She felt a yelp as a strong blast of energy smashed into her from behind, ruining her dress and sending her flying into a snowbank, ending her up with only her butt poking out. Link, meanwhile, managed to force herself free from her own predicament, and popped out of the snow with a loud gasp. "Damn it Zelda, why didn't...you..." She turned to see Zelda's predicament. 'Oh Goddesses...Of all parts of the dress that could have ripped...It just HAD to be down there...' Link muttered softly. 'CRAP,CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP, I can NOT be blushing right now.' Link thought. 'Okay, it should be fine just as long as she doesn't start moving-' As if the goddesses had heard her Zelda starts to move her rear in a near match to Link's from when she tried to escape. 'DAMN IT, ZELDA, HOLD STILL!' Link internally cursed the princess of her land. She felt an eruption of sticky substance near her nose. 'No! I'm straight! I'm straight! Damn it...I should probably help her out of there...' Link moved forward, trying depserately to pry her eyes away... She was incredibly preoccupied with that task...Link's eyes widened when she felt her hands touching something she had no intention of touching beforehand. Zelda stopped wiggling and stiffened when she felt something touching her rear.

"LNK WHT R YOU DNG?!" Zelda's muffled reaction came as she wiggled more furiously than ever.

"I'm pulling you out, what does it look like?" Link sarcastically replied, still fighting off the mad blush.

"DNT PLL, DG! MV TH SNW AWY!"

Link nodded and remembered that Robin gave her a tome that would allow her to use Elfire, she pulls the book out and calls out the spell. "ELFIRE!"Zelda screamed in pain as the spell hit her instead of the snow pile. Zelda pops out of the snow, her beautiful dress on fire running towards Link.

"LINK, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Mewtwo had been watching the embarrassing fiasco from the sidelines. He facepalms and decides to put the two out of their misery, he charges up a powerful psychic attack aimed at the couple.

Link yelped as Zelda grabbed her by the throat. Zelda began throttling her friend, when they heard the sound of their impeding doom coming towards them.

BOOM!

With an explosion and a scream, both women were sent flying. The force of the explosion sends the two flying into the air and they land in a nearby lake, after a moment the two emerge. Link looks at the princess and could not help herself "Well at least the fire's out." she said. Zelda gave her an absolutely vicious glare.

[End flashback]

Link looks at the sleeping form of Harry, she couldn't help but smile at how cute he was looking at that moment. They had made sure to keep the more...utterly humiliating parts censored to protect his innocence. Zelda looked at the heroine, and found herself blushing slightly.

Link coughed into her gloved hand "I never did apologize for what happened when we fought Mewtwo did I?" Link asks her.

Zelda shook her head. "You did not." She replied softly, turning away.

"I'm sorry, I let the whole competition get to me and we paid the price." Link apologized all of a sudden Link started chuckling.

"And what's so funny?" Zelda asked curtly.

"I just realized that this is the first meaningful conversation we've had that isn't about 'work' it's funny really. Link said.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Indeed...And it just had to be about the most humiliating experience of my life."

"I've had as many as you had Zel so it balances out." Link pointed out. Zelda smirked and shook her head. The two exchanged a glance, then turned away blushing. "A-anyway, I suppose that all we've ever done was related to saving Hyrule in some shape or form. I mean when was the last time either of us had a conversation that didn't involve our roles in Hyrule?" Link asks.

"Or Harry..." Zelda mumbled.

"I don't think Harry counts since I think this is the reprieve that we need. No offence but neither one of us ever had children during the numerous reincarnations we went through. I mean it was always something that prevented us from having someone to pass on our skills and techniques." Link said.

Zelda nodded. "Indeed...This is the first time you have ever had a child."

"The same goes for you." Link said.

Zelda raised a brow. "He's your child, Link..."

"But you're helping me out so that makes you as much of a parent as I am." Link countered.

"I'm sure he doesn't consider me a parental figure. You're the one who's always holding him, making him feel safe. I'm just here."

"He just needs time to know you, the reason he's so attached to me is that I've been acting like a mother should, or is it a father?" Link mused. Link smirked. "I have an idea...Every night, you and I will come in and tell him a bedtime story before I get him to sleep."

"I'd like that..." Zelda replied with a soft smile. She rose to her feet. "I don't see why it would matter how he feels about me. It's not as though we're a couple, after all." Link watched as Zelda left the room.

'You're wrong Zelda. I know that it may be wrong but I still love you despite the new packaging that I'm in.' Link thought to herself 'Maybe I should leave Zelda alone for the time being.' she concluded as she turned her attention back to Harry.

She smiled at the little boy sleeping soundly in the bed they shared and placed a hand on his cheek. Harry smiled contently as Link thought about the conversation she just had with Zelda. 'I'll think about how to confess to her another day.' Link thought. 'Harry needs my attention first and foremost.' She then remembered that Ragnarok owes her a favor as per the duel they fought and she won in 'Maybe I should ask him about this world and see if I can get a house out of it.' Link thought. The young woman smirked as she settled into the bed next to Harry. Link thought to the possibility of being a true mother for the first time as she falls to sleep, her arms holding Harry snugly against her chest as he cooed contently and snuggled up closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Link groaned as the morning sun shone in her eyes. She lifted a hand, hoping to block it out. She felt a familiar presence on her other arm, she turns her head to see Harry gently holding on to her arm. She smiled warmly at the little boy, then leaned over, making sure not to move her arm, so she could kiss his cheek. Harry felt those lips on his cheek and mumbled incoherently, Link smiled at his reaction. 'Should I get his cute little butt up, or let him sleep in a bit?' She thought to herself.

"Link, you need to get up." Zelda said from the other room.

Link groaned dramatically. "Zeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." She whined.

"No buts Missy, you and Harry can't stay in bed all day." Zelda said moving the curtains to let more light in and shining it directly into Link's face.

Link scowled and hid under the blanket. "I don't wanna."

"Do it or else you'll be wearing Peach's dress and having her voice until I say so." Zelda threatened.

"Rise and shine!" Link was suddenly wide awake.

Zelda smiled evilly at Link's reaction "By the way Link I asked the goddesses to change the voice to something better than Navi." she said catching her attention.

"...Oh really? And what would that be?"

Just at that moment the orb started to go off in PEACH'S voice 'They have perfect timing.' Zelda thought cackling internally. Link grabbed the orb and threw it in the toilet, then flushed in. It reappeared in Zelda's hands in a small flash of light still talking in Peach's voice.

"You are an evil, manipulative, princess." Link deadpans.

"I know...I do hope you realize the pain I put myself through to play this joke on you." Zelda muttered.

"You can't stand that ditz's voice either?"

"Not in the slightest, especially not after the peach..." Harry whined as he woke up.

"Please turn it off? I hate the sound of it's voice." Harry said, giving the two women puppy eyes.

"Remind me to send Bowser a gift basket next time he decides to kidnap Peach." Link said activating the orb shutting off the annoyance.

"I've heard rumours that Mario's getting ready to break up with her." Zelda offered.

"The only reason he puts up with her is the cakes and the fact that she is a princess so having her married to a dictator would be political suicide." Link said.

"Even Bowser is beginning to grow tired of her..." Zelda mumbled.

"Would you rather have him come to Hyrule then?" Link rhetorically asks.

"He's not interested in me. He's apparently attracted to women with baby faces." Zelda replied flatly.

"Would that include Minda?" Link asks absently.

"Baby faces, Link." Zelda replied flatly. "Midna has a very clearly adult face."

"I'm talking about before she made me into her personal wolf mount. When she looked like a child." she clarified.

"Well, that won't be an issue anymore." Zelda assured.

"Um...Miss Link?" Harry asked softly. "Will you tell me stories about this other kingdom you keep talking about...?"

"Oh, right, what do you want to know?" Link asks Harry.

"Um...Well...Whatever you think I'd like..." He replied sheepishly.

"Hey Zelda how about that slumber party you attended with Samus and Rosalina? The one that got gatecrashed by Wario and Waluigi."

"Oh yes...We'll tell you the story at bedtime one of these days." Zelda said with a smile.

"Well we need to return to Gringotts and cash in that favor that Ragnarok owes me." Link said.

"What do you intend to do with it?" Zelda asked.

"We need information as well as a place to stay, we can cover both while we're there.

Zelda nodded. "Our very own home. Wonderful idea, Link."

"Not to mention we have no idea what to expect while we're here, so I think it would be a good idea for you to deal with the political side of things, who's the biggest mover and shaker? How much influence can we expect from the government? You live for this sort of thing Zelda." Link continued.

Zelda nodded. "That is indeed my forte..."

"Yeah, I'm the fighter here. You're usually too busy with your head stuck in a peach-"

"WILL YOU DROP THE PEACH ALREADY?!"

"Not on your life Zelda. That was pure blackmail gold and I doubt anyone will forget it anytime soon.

"So we're getting a house?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are, I'm hoping that it would suit our needs." Zelda replied.

"Okay...So I'm getting a new cupboard to sleep in then?"

"NO! You are not sleeping in a cupboard." Link answered shocked at where he was forced to sleep.

Harry flinched at the volume of her voice. "I'm sorry..." He whispered softly.

Link's eyes softened "Harry you don't deserve to sleep in a cupboard. You deserve better than that." Link said gently.

Harry smiled softly at his guardian. "Really? You mean it?" He said softly.

"I promise, no more cupboards." Link said. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Zelda smiled at the scene and her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had with Link the night before the memory of that fight against Mewtwo runs through her head. 'What is wrong with me? I'm not attracted to her, am I?' Zelda thought blushing.

"Hey, Zelda, stop spacing out." Link said flatly, waving her hand in front of the princess's face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Zelda replied.

Link rolled her eyes. "Let's go get ourselves a house." She said.

Soon the trio made their way to Gringotts Bank without any problems, when they entered they were surprised that the goblins were bowing down to them. "Is this what it's like to be a princess?" Link muttered from the corner of her mouth.

"No, there'd be more kissing up and backstabbing." Zelda answered.

"Oh." Link muttered, now feeling silly for asking.

"Still I am curious as to what is going on." Zelda mutters.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday we were literally surrounded on all sides with goblin-made weapons and you fought against their king and won mind you, today they're bowing down to us." Zelda observed.

"They respect strength." Link replied.

"Do you think it was because you defeated Ragnarok that they respect you?" Zelda asks.

Link nodded. "Yeah. He probably spread the word."

"This would make things easier then." Zelda said. And so, the two women made their way to talk to Ragnarok. They entered his throne room only to see him behind a large mahogany desk signing stacks of papers.

Ragnarok looks to the visitors "Welcome to the bane of the position of power." he bluntly stated.

"I share your pain." Zelda said, entirely sympathetically.

"This is one of the main reasons why I never got into politics in the first place." Link stated.

"Yes, because you're lazy." Zelda said.

"Then why is it that I have more freedom outside of the palace than you do?" Link asks rhetorically.

"Because you're lazy." Zelda reiterated. "You use most of that freedom to nap."

"While you are stuck behind a desk similar to his signing treaties and taxes." Link said smugly.

"And doing something productive with my life...Boring, but productive."

"Bah! Give me a one on one fight against Ganon any day of the week." Link replied.

"Ladies...I hate to interrupt your lover's spat, but what can I do for you today?" Ragnarok asked.

Both Link and Zelda blushed at the comment before Link spoke "Lord Ragnarok, I wish to cash in that favor that I earned yesterday." she said respectfully.

"Ah yes, of course. What may I do for you?" Ragnarok replied.

"We seek your aid in securing a home for the three of us. Zelda wishes to learn more about this world, more specifically the political aspect of it." Link said.

Ragnarok nodded. "I see. I will do all I can to assist you."

"First off is what houses are available?" Link asks.

"I'll have to look into that." Ragnarok replied.

Zelda spoke up next "What is the political atmosphere like at the moment?" she asks him.

"Well the most feared member of the Wizengamot is Lucius Malfoy, though he is the most corrupt member, he sided with Lord Voldemort and was a part of his inner circle due to his financial and political influence on the government at the time. When his master was killed and they started to round up the members of Voldemort's army Malfoy used his influence to avoid being convicted, he hid out for a few years to let the heat die down and then he started working on influencing members of the Wizengamot by either bribing them to have certain laws passed or by threatening them." Ragnarok started.

"Really? What does he look like?" Zelda asked. Ragnarok pulled out a picture. Zelda's eyes widened. "Goodness...That's the man I terrorized yesterday..."

"Wait, you terrorized him yesterday? I would pay for the memory of that." Ragnarok laughed.

"It was hilarious." Link smirked. "That's what happens when you act condescending to a magical princess."

"Anyway because of him the police force suffered severe cutbacks as well as a steady decline in members, Magical creatures like ourselves are treated at best like second class citizens at best, while centaurs and other intelligent creatures are treated worse." he continued.

"He sounds really mean..." Harry said softly.

"Mean is an understatement, more like..." Ragnarok was trying to find an appropriate word for him.

"Evil?" Link asked.

"Cowardly and idiotic?" Zelda guessed.

"All of the above." Ragnarok chuckled.

"Why hasn't anyone questioned him about his actions during that time? I know he bribed his way out but even Link knows there has to be someone that didn't buy it, And she's usually less than knowledgeable about this sort of thing." Zelda said.

"Yeah!" Link agreed. "Wait..."

Zelda chuckled and Harry giggled at Link's expression "Is there anyone in the government that aren't in someone's rupee bag?" Zelda asks.

"Rupee bag?" Ragnarok asked.

Link pulls out a 1 rupee "This is the currency of Hyrule." she explains.

"I see." Ragnarok nodded. "To answer your question...Amelia Bones is the current head of the police force and Augusta Longbottom is a staunch anti-Malfoy supporter." Ragnarok suggested.

Zelda nodded. "So if we talk to them..."

"You'd more than likely get some allies." Ragnarok finished.

Link smiled. "That's great!"

"Can I look at that rupee? I wish to check the value of it." Ragnarok asks. Link nodded and passed the small gem to the large looks at the small green gem and grabs a appraisal monocle. his jaw drops for a moment before handing the gem back to Link.

"I...take it it's worth a lot?"

"This is a flawless emerald, it's easily worth a lot of Galleons! And this is worthless to your people?" Ragnarok asks incredulously.

Link blinked. "It's...the equivalent of one of those penny things in the muggle world..." She said.

Ragnarok suddenly had a shark-like grin on his face "I think we can do something about your finical situation." he said evilly making the trio shudder.

"Why the creepy grin?" Link asked. "You're scaring Harry and Zelda..."

"You're shivering too, Link." Zelda said flatly.

"I have the sudden feeling that Ragnarok is not only going to take money from certain individuals, no one will care in the long run." Link deadpans.

"True enough." Zelda shrugged.

"We do have a few corrupt wizards that have either died out or yet to pay us back for loans. So it would not be surprising that we would get it back, with interest of course." Ragnarok said just as a smaller goblin arrived carrying a stack of papers, he looked them over before speaking "You're in luck, this is a list of properties that are up for sale. This includes the layout of each home as well as the land around it." he said handing Zelda the papers.

"Goodness...There are some beautiful homes in these papers..."

"For an additional fee we will ward the home with the best wards that we use, from fire-proofing to anti-apparation." Ragnarok offered.

"Additional fee? All right." Link tossed Ragnarok another rupee.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Ragnarok replied placing the rupee on a nearby table.

Link smiled. "We're rich, Zelda." She said. "We are filthy rich."

"Link, I'm a princess remember?" Zelda points out.

"Exactly. If one rupee can buy a house, what about the millions of rupees you have?"

"Most likely I would end up owning the entire world with enough left over to buy the moon." Zelda mused.

"Can we do that?! Please?!" Link asked.

"Are you INSANE?! Did that Triforce of Power mess with your head if you want to buy the world?" Zelda said slapping Link in the back of the head.

"Well...I mean, I just thought it might be cool...We could end the negative aspects like war and stuff..."

"Link, you're my best friend and confidant but seriously, leave the politics to me." Zelda said.

Link pouted. "Fine, whatever." She held Harry closer. "Your auntie Zelda's mean."

"No corrupting Harry." Zelda said with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah..." Link muttered. "Guess you hate the homeless then..."

"Link you are not going to buy the world, the rest of the populace would take offense to the idea of it." Zelda pointed out.

"The rest of the populace hates homeless people too. ...Let's give rupees to people who need money."

"And how are they going to explain their sudden wealth without exposing the fact that they came from Hyrule?" Zelda asks.

"Who cares?!" Link snapped. "Just say a rich girl gave them a precious gem! I wanna help people in need!" Link was on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"Link, no." Zelda said flatly.

"You're the worst." Link scowled. Secretly, she was planning on doing it behind Zelda's back, consequences be damned.

"And if you try anything behind my back, you will be attending Peach's next birthday party." Zelda said.

"Worth it."

"I'm serious Link, doing this will greatly upset the economy of this world no matter how much you want to help it. This isn't our world remember? There are just some problems that not even the Heroine of Time can solve, you just have to accept that." Zelda said seriously.

Link sighed. "...Can we at least donate to a charity or two?"

"As long as it is a legitimate one instead of someone pulling a scam." Zelda said.

"I can tell who's genuine and who's not." Link replied. "No problems there. I'm a good judge of character."

"That's true." Zelda admitted.

"Um...I found a penny on the ground the other day...You can donate that too if you want." Harry offered.

Zelda smiled and ruffled his hair "I'm sure that they would appreciate it." she said gently.

Harry smiled and rested his head on Link's shoulder. "I like helping..." He mumbled. Link smiled.

'That's my boy...' She thought before ruffling his hair. "And you'll get plenty of chances to help in the future." Link said. Harry smiled up at her happily.

"We should purchase a home and get furniture later." Zelda suggested, after some arguing and a bit of haggling they settled on a large two story home that was up to code.

"Yeah, make sure it's nice and fancy." Link agreed.

"Link, we're trying to NOT show off here." Zelda said.

"Well sorry for wanting to live in comfort." Link huffed.

"Link we want to show others that we are not above or below them, we want to show them that we are equal to them." Zelda said.

"Fine." Link pouted.

"Tell you what, next time we reincarnate YOU be the bearer of Wisdom while I'll take Courage." Zelda said.

Link snorted. "I WISH that's how it worked..."

"Never underestimate the goddesses, they know I need a break from the politics." Zelda smirked. Link rolled her eyes.

"*Ahem*" Ragnarok coughed making the two stop their banter "Before we can get you a home there is the matter of Harry here." he said pointing to said child.

Harry looked at Ragnarok shyly. "M-Me? What about me?" He asked softly.

"Well we need some form of adoption papers so that you can stay with Link." Ragnarok said.

"I-If we don't have the paper, I can't be with miss Link...?" Harry breathed softly. "I don't wanna be taken away from miss Link..." Link felt a tug on her heartstrings.

"It's not that much of a problem, we have the proper documentation right here." he said handing Link an adoption form "All that's needed is the signatures of Link, Harry and Zelda since she is a witness to the proceedings." he finished.

Link smiled. "I'd never let anyone take you away from me, Harry." She said gently before kissing his head. "Never." Harry smiled at her.

"The same goes for me Harry, I promise that nothing will happen to you." Zelda said kissing his cheek.

Harry teared up slightly. "Thank you...For being so nice...Miss Link...Miss Zelda..." Both women in question exchanged a smile.

"It's no problem Harry." Link said tenderly. "No problem at all...Because we love you, kid." Link said gently. She grabs the papers and quickly sign them, she then handed them over to Harry who also signed it, and Zelda grabs the papers and sign them as well.

Ragnarok took the papers and smiled. "You are now Harry's legal guardian, Link." He said. "Congratulations." Harry smiled and hugs Link who returns it with a grin. Harry was getting extremely comfortable in the young woman's arms, almost to the point of getting drowzy.

"I love you, Harry..." Link told him gently, running her fingers through his hair.

Unconsciously Harry said "I love you too mommy." he suddenly realizes what he said and quickly puts his hands over his mouth, but his words were heard. Link visibly stiffened, eyes wide. Harry panicked. He had really pushed his luck this time! "I'M SORRY, MISS LINK, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH IT, I'M SORRY-" Link unexpectedly hugged Harry tightly. Harry, confused she sees that Link was crying "Why are you crying Miss Link?" he asks.

Link hugged him tighter. "I...I'm just...REALLY happy right now, Harry..." Harry frowned and tilted his head.

"Why?" Harry asks. "W-Was it something I said...? You...You don't really WANT me to call you mommy...Do you...?" Zelda wiped her eyes.

"Only if you want to Harry, I don't want to pressure you or anything." Link said, voice shaky.

"Y-You wanna be my mommy...?" Harry asked softly, tearing up. He was answered with a kiss to the forehead.

"I would be honored to be your mother Harry." Link said sincerely.

"B-But why...? Why do you want to...?"

"Because, nobody should ever be alone. I promise on the Goddesses of Hyrule that I will be the mother that you deserve." Link vowed, the Triforce of Courage shining brightly as if it was reinforcing that promise. Harry let out a soft sob. Not one of sadness...One of joy. Without another word, he buried his face into his new mother's chest and cried happily, overjoyed to finally have a mother. Link held him close and allowed him to sob, gently rubbing the tiny child's back, rocking him back and forth slightly.

Ten minutes later, Link pulled away from Harry and looked into his eyes "Now Harry you aunt Zelda and I will protect you no matter what okay?" Zelda smiled softly at the scene before her. While she was slightly deflated at "Aunt Zelda", she wouldn't let that phase her-

"But I thought she was my mommy just like you." Harry said innocently.

Both Link and Zelda blushed at the words while Ragnarok roared with laughter. "Um, well..." Link looked to Zelda begging for help from the princess. Zelda was visibly tearing up as she smiled at Harry. She didn't understand why he considered her a second mother...But she was not going to question it.

"I'm willing to be your second mother if you want Harry." Zelda said. Harry smiled softly at the princess as she approached him and Link. The moment she was within arms reach, he hugged her. "I have two mommies now!"

Ragnarok smiled slyly "So do you want a marriage certificate?" he said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Link and Zelda exclaimed at the same time.

"Could have fooled me." Ragarok said. Link and Zelda looked at each other, and noticed they were both hugging Harry at the same time...and as an extension, they were hugging each other... Ragnarok chuckles as he pulls out some more papers. Zelda and Link blushed, but couldn't bring themselves to pull away from the hug because they saw Harry was comfortable. Ragnarok hands Link a few papers "Just sign these and you'll be all set." he said Link and Zelda sign the papers without hesitation, Ragnarok had a massive grin on his face "Congratulations Miss and Mrs. Hylia, you are now officially married." he said shocking the two.

"THE F*CK?!" Link yelled.

Zelda slaps Link in the back of the head "No cursing in front of Harry." she said ignoring the fact that they just got married.

"WHY, RAGNAROK, WHYYYYYY?!" Link exclaimed.

"Well Harry needs a stable home environment and what better way than having a married couple adopt him?" he said.

"I hate you." Link and Zelda both said simultaneously, still blushing.

"Please, there's so much tension between you two it's not funny." Ragnarok snorted. Link and Zelda could only look down in embarrassment. "Look, I'm not asking you to be the perfect family for Harry, but I am asking you to be a loving one to him." Ragnarok said.

"Well, duh, of course we will." Link said, not breaking the hug. She heard soft snoring. "Uh...I think he fell asleep..."

"It's been a long day, maybe you should head back to where you were staying and we'll discuss this in the morning." Ragnarok suggested. Link and Zelda gave him an angry glance, then nodded. Soon the trio return to the hotel they were staying at, they got undressed making sure not to look at each other, they awkwardly enter the bed nervous about the fact that they were now married.

"...We don't have to share a bed you know..." Link said.

"I don't mind really, besides Harry doesn't seem to care." Zelda said pointing to the sleeping form of said child. Indeed, Harry was smiling joyfully, happily cuddled up between the two women.

"Zelda, I..." Link hesitates for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks concerned.

"I have something I want to tell you." Link started.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Wh-What is it...?" She suddenly felt her heart beating a mile a minute...

"Zelda, ever since that battle against Mewtwo I've felt an attraction towards you, I'm not sure if it's because of the whole reincarnation cycle or something else. But I really care for you deeply, and if you'll have me I would be yours now until the end of time itself." Link confessed.

Zelda's face turned beet-red. "Link...I...I've felt the same...since that same day...I think even before then..."

"I'm not asking for anything yet, I want to see where this takes us. Alright?" Link asks the former princess.

Zelda nodded. "Well...Even if we are officially married...I wish to have a wedding should this go where I want it to."

"Agreed." Link said without hesitation. The two smiled at each other, and both wrapped their arms around Harry.

"Hard to believe that such an innocent soul would make us married and confess our feelings towards each other." Zelda mused.

Link chuckled. "Harry really is the most important thing in our lives." She agreed.

"We should get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Zelda said giving a small yawn.

"Right...Night, Zelda..." Link replied softly. She gave Harry a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Harry. Thank you..."

Harry snuggled closer to Link as she succumbs to sleep.


End file.
